Bubble or Brain?
by JongInyah D.OLLai
Summary: Kai masuk kedalam Jongin kecil, dan membuat seorang Jongin menjadi Indigo, bagaimana petualangan nya? kajja! di baca -bad summary- pokonya ini FF KaiSooHo
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : KaiSooHo**

**Other cast : titik titik (ayah dan ibu bayangin artis favoritnya selain EXO ea and GS)**

**Author : A.J.**

**Title : Bubble or Brain**

**Rated : Teen-Mature-Teen (pLak) M aja ya? Ada killing scene di permulaan.**

**Muqaddimah : terinspirasi dari film I will be there  jadi mian jika ada kesamaan. Tapi cius! Ceritanya ga sama. Sedikit sama! Untuk rumah, bayangin rumah yg kaya di The Counjuring biar greget (dan author maksa) Untuk rated eme ajalah.. karna ada ANU scene. Kajja dibaca. Moga menghibur**

**Date : 20 february 2000**

Tik tok tik tok. Jam dinding berdetik. menunjukkan 03.30. dimana hampir semua orang tengah tertidur pulas. Malam dikota seoul, lagit bertabur bintang, dan udara yang begitu dingin, sehingga hawa ngantuk semakin terasa. Pengecualian bagi satu Namja mungil berumur 6 tahun berkulit Tan, yang kini tengah berada di dalam selimut tebal, ia meringkuk, badan bergetar takut. Entah. Firasat nya sangat tak nyaman, sehingga ia tak bisa tidur, ia merasa...

Ada yang mengintai jendela kamarnya. Bukan hanya sepasang mata. Tapi ada banyak pasang mata

.

.

.

/PUK/

Gantungan didepan pintu kamar si Namja Tan itu terjatuh. Gantungan nama yang bernamakan Kim Jongin. Gantungan itu jatuh. Seolah tatangar (pertanda buruk)

Jongin terlonjak kaget didalam selimut. Ia semakin yakin. Ada bahaya mengintai nya. Oh tidak. Bukan hanya dia.

Tapi juga keluarganya. Jelas. Jongin merasa suara aneh perlahan menjadi sedikit bising. Jongin kecil mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian nya. Ia yakin! Ada sesuatu buruk menimpa keluarganya! Ia tak bisa tinggal diam. Jongin bangun, berdiri, berjalan pelan membuka pintu kamar, air matanya sudah sedari tadi keluar karena saking takutnya

Terus. Ia berjalan menuju dapur

/crk/ Jongin menginjak sesuatu basah, bau amis memenuhi penciumannya. Dengan cepat ia memeriksa kaki nya. Sandalnya di penuhi darah mengalir. Jongin mengikuti arah darah itu, dan mendapati ayah nya tepar, mengeluarkan banyak darah dari pinggangnya, dan cabikan lain nya

"a-appa" bisik Jongin tak sanggup bersuara lagi, melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai tercabik parah. Jongin berjalan mendekat

"le-lepas sandal mu nak" lirih ayahnya. Dan Jongin kecil menurut. Ia berjalan berjinjit, menghindari darah mengalir, agar tak ada jejak darah di kaki nya. Ia menudukkan dirinya disisi ayahnya

"h-hiks appa~" Jongin terasa kehabisan nafas. Ia tahu, ayah nya akan pergi sebentar lagi

"k-kumohon.. appa—aku menyayangi mu. Jangan pergi. aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu. Hhu hu hu~" ia mengusap kepala ayah nya

"sayang ku lebih besar nak. ibu mu di kamar aa-" ayah nya sudah tak berdaya, nafas nya berhenti, dua matanya terpejam perlahan. Dan ia telah meninggal karena kehabisan darah, ditambah kapak yang menancap di jantung nya

"hik hisk appa~" Jongin kecil berdiri. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa?. ayah nya berbicara tentang ibunya

.

.

.

Sang ibu bersembunyi dikamar. Tangannya bergetar hebat, sambil memencet nomor kepolisian. Pikirannya kacau. Jongin dan suaminya memenuhi pikirannya. Ia sangat resah. Ia sangat ingin menemui Jongin, membawa nya lari dari rumah. Tapi ia takut. Ada perampok lain berjaga di depan ruang kerja suaminya

.

.

.

Jongin pun mengendap melewati ruang tamu. Mengendap berhati-hati, karena di ruang kerja ayahnya ada 7/9 perampok tengah mengobrak abrik tempat itu

Jongin semakin bingung. Ia sungguh tak tau bagaimana menghadapi nya. Ia ingin menemui Ibu nya dikamar, tapi tak bisa, ia harus melewati ruang kerja, didepan pintu ruang kerja ada 1 perampok berjaga. Jongin gugup, ia akan mati, ia akan mati, ia akan mati

"hu uhh hiks" jongin tak sanggup menahan isakannya. Ia terlalu kecil menghadapi kejadian mengerikan ini

Perampok itu menoleh, mendapati Jongin di balik tembok. Tubuhnya bergetar. jongin sadar bahwa perampok itu berjalan mendekatinya

Jongin lari secepat yang ia bisa. Perampok itu mengejar

"TOLOOONG ADA PERAMPOOOOOK!" Perampok yang tadi nya mengejar Jongin, kini menoleh kan pandangannya ke arah kamar lain. Itu suara Ibunya

"bodoh!" umpat perampok itu berjalan ke arah kamar itu

"hey! Ada yang harus dibereskan disana! Aku dan Lima orang! Bereskan ibunya! Dan kalian bertiga! Bunuh anak nya!" perintah perampok itu di ikuti 5 perampok lainnya

.

.

.

Jongin berlari ke dapur lagi, ke tempat ayah nya yang telah tewas. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tak bisa kabur dari rumah dengan banyak perampok yang ada. Ia terkepung.

.

.

.

3 perampok sibuk menyusuri seluruh ruang rumah itu. Mencari Jongin untuk dibunuh saat itu juga!. Dari ruang tamu, dibawah ranjang, dimana pun, di dapur, dipelosok dapur pun tak ditemukan. Pintar sekali anak itu –pikir para perampok-

.

.

.

6 perampok kini berkejaran dengan sang Ibu, berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Sial! Kenapa Polisi belum datang -rutuknya-

"hhei! Semuanya! Berpencar dan kepung dia!" tegas 1 perampok. Dan perampok pun berpencar. Betapa sulit nya. Betapa hancurnya perasaan Ibu yang tengah di kepung

Sesuai naluri. Sang Ibu tak perduli, pikirannya tertuju ke dapur. Mungkin itu lah yang dinamakan ikatan batin

.

.

.

Ibu terpojok! Semua perampok malah berkumpul di dapur. Ibu terus melangkah mundur. 9 perampok memojoki nya. Ibu terpojok oleh lemari Kayu. Ibu meraba sesuatu di balik lemari kayu. Ada samurai

/SREENG/ samurai diankat dari tempatnya. Ibu mengacungkan samurai itu yakin.

"uu~" sahut para perampok-melecehkan-

"Mau bermain?" perampok melecehkan

"aku bisa membunuh kalian!" teriak ibu

.

.

.

/krtktktktk/ gigi bergeretak gemetar. Seluruh tubuh Jongin bergetar di kegelapan. Di tempat yang cukup menampung tubuh kecilnya, di pojok kanan. Pojok kanan lemari kayu. Tepat! Tepat yang sekarang menjadi sandaran sang Ibu. Jongin dapat mendengar semua percakapan Ibu dan perampok. Jongin berusaha meminimal kan suara nafas nya. Sedikit mengintip Ibu nya. Berdo'a keselamatan pada Ibunya. Sungguh. Ia tak ingin hal buruk terjadi

Oh pak polisi cepat datang.. .

.

.

.

Sial perampok itu banyak! Serempak mereka maju mendekati sang Ibu.

/SRENG SREENG!/ Sang Ibu mengibaskan nya dan perampok menghindar. Perampok lain memukul bahu sang Ibu, refleks membuat samurai itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Samurai dengan mudah beralih ke tangan perampok

"kau sama sekali tak bisa menggunakan samurai!" para perampok mencengkram dua tangan sang Ibu. Ibu bergerak kesana kemari, melepaskan diri namun permpok itu banyak, kekuatannya kalah banding. Ditambah Ibu Yeoja dan semua perampok itu Namja!

'eomma' batin Jongin semakin takut

Samurai terangkat. Ibu semakin gelisah. Geraknya makin keras, makin melawan dan tak karuan.

"jangan harap karna kau yeoja aku tak tega membunuh mu" ucap perampok

"aku membunuh dengan seluruh kebencian ku"

"aku bisa saja membenci wanita"

"But! I Love women" perampok itu mencengkram rahang sang Ibu dengan keras. Mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Ibu. Ingin menciumnya. ibu menggerakkan kepala nya cepat, berusaha mengahalang wajahnya

"AAAAARKKKHH!" Teriak Ibu. Berharap pertolongan segera datang

"diam! Atau aku akan membunuh mu sekarang juga!" ancam perampok. Ibu tak peduli. Ia lebih memilih mati dari pada di perkosa oleh perampok laknat itu

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARKKH!" teriak Ibu lagi. Kepalanya menggatok kepala perampok, dan perampok termundur. Hidung perampok itu berdarah, sedang Ibu tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengraman perampok yang semakin kuat

Perampok memandang benci padanya"beraninya kau!" perampok mencekik leher Ibu hingga tubuh ibu terangkat, menggantung dari lantai

/JLEB JLEB!/

.

Tusukan samurai menembus perut Ibu, menembus lemari kayu juga. Jongin sendiri dapat melihat, dengan matanya sendiri. Daging penuh darah melengket di samurai panjang. Tepat! Ada di samping telinganya. Mungkin sedikit gerakan Jongin akan ikut terluka karena samurai tajam itu

Jongin hanya semakin menangis. Suaranya habis. Ibu nya dibunuh tepat didepannya!

.

.

dada Ibu tertancap samurai, kedua mata nya terpejam erat, tampak sebelum kematiannya ia menahan sakit luar biasa di dada nya. Kepala nya terkulai lemah kekanan. mayatnya menggantung di lemari. Perampok itu memandang nya penuh nafsu, di dekatinya tubuh itu, disibak nya rok putih itu, dan memperkosanya sambil berdiri menopang mayat Ibu yang tertancap di lemari kayu

"uuhh~ hhmmhh~~ ahhh~" desah perampok itu sampai klimaks dan ia melepas penis nya dari lubang Ibu yang telah tewas

"ahh~ sungguh lama aku tak melakukan sex! Hah~ sekarang giliran kalian!" ujar perampok itu. Dan sang Ibu di perkosa bergantian oleh 9 perampok laknat

**TBC OR END ?**

**Pengen di apain nasib Jongin? Pengen kaya gitu aja atau gimana. Hehe bercanda. Bakal dilanjut kok. Author mah ga tega mainin perasaan readers. Nah! Readers juga jangan mainin author, jan tinggalin sayah yg udah bikinin FF walau bobrok. komen ea~ mian pendeqh. Killing scene lagih! Next chap cepet update kok! Asal jangan malas review! Ini FF KaiSooHo. Disini ngisahin kisah awal Jongin dulu ea~ awal Jongin menjaadi Indigo. Nah! Untuk cast appa n eomma, kalian bayangin aja siapa holangnya. Kalo Author bayangin Appanya itu Eunhyuk hyung, eomma Hyeyeon noona. Oke jangan bantai Author, tapi seterah kalian ya. Makanya Author ga tulis siapa nama nya di atas. Kasi saran ctobaq , biar ga bingung ngebayangin nya. Okehh! Author makin banyak omong, syekian! Author banyak banyak minta maap. Sipsipsip**

**R **to the **E **to the** Vi **back to** E **to the** w**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : KaiSooHo**

**Other cast : TaeNy, LeeTeuk **

**Author : A.J.**

**Title : Bit by bubble brain chap 2**

**Rated : Teen-Mature-Teen (pLak) M aja ya?**

**Genre : Advanture , romance**

"ahh~ sungguh lama aku tak melakukan sex! Hah~ sekarang giliran kalian!" ujar perampok itu. Dan sang Ibu di perkosa bergantian oleh 9 perampok laknat

Para polisi sudah datang. Yah walau terlambat, tapi tak sepenuhnya terlambat

"rumah nya sangat besar, terlalu jauh dari kantor polisi" bisik Leeteuk.-ketua kepolisian-

"apa benar ini tempat nya?" bisik Taeyeon

"hmm. Aku yakin! Tetap mengendap, Tiffany! Kau siap?"

"hm!" tiffany mengangguk

"kita lakukan bersama Fany-ah" taeyeon menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Tiffany percaya diri

Ada 7 polisi dan 2 polwan berlari dengan volume suara rendah, lari dengan sedikit merundukkan kepala, bersiap siaga. Sedangkan 3 polisi lainnya menunggu di halaman rumah korban perampokan

"uukh~ ah~ i-ini nikmat sekalih bosh" desah perampok sambil menyentuh pundak Ibu yang sudah tewas

"cepat selesaikan"

"ngomong-ngomong. Dimana anak kecil itu? Kita belum membunuhnya"

"astaga! Aku terlalu menikmati tubuh nya dan aku lupa!"

"temukan dan pastikan kau membelah tubuh nya menjadi 12 bagian"

/GLEK/ Jongin meneguk ludah kasar, ia sangat takut. Tadi ayah nya, sekarang ibunya, oh tentu dia tak ingin terjadi hal yang sama, dia masih ingin hidup, dia terlalu takut mati.

Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat

.

Lima menit kemudian "tak ku temukan dimanapun bos" ujar perampok

"bodoh! Kau baru mencarinya! Cepat! Waktu kita tak banyak! Ini sudah jam 4!" bentak si Bos

"bos kau belum membuka lemari kayu itu" perampok itu menunjuk ke arah lemari itu. Jongin dapat melihat dari celah lubang yang sangat kecil. Perampok itu seolah-olah melihat nya

"ouu~ kita tusuk saja lemari nya, siapa tau ada bocah tengik itu di lemari itu. jadi. Saat lemari ini dibuka, yang keluar adalah tubuh bocah yg tak berbentuk lagi, dan bersimbahan darah anak kecil" perampok itu menyentuh gagang samurai, bersiap mencabut nya dari tubuh Ibu

.

/duar/ panas peluru terasa menjalar di tangan sang perampok yang tangah memegang samurai

/duar!/ satu peluru lagi menembus kakinya

"AAARRRKKHH " perampok itu kesakitan, sedang perampok lain panic akan kehadiran 9 polisi. Mereka telah dikepung. Semua bersiap melempar belati pada 2 polwan, namun terlambat, 1 polwan bernama Tiffay lebih dulu menancapkan belati di leher perampok

"a-aku tidak sengaja! aa" panic Tiffany karena kesalahannya, tujuannya adalah tangan bukan leher

"diam dan lakukan B!" Tegas Taeyeon, memainkan ketapel(?) dan /JLEB JLEB JLEB/ belati menusuk titik lemah kaki para perampok dan mereka lumpuh

Taeyeon mendekat, hendak memasang borgol. Perampok itu memandang nya lemah, tubuhnya terasa lumpuh, akibat belati beracun. Taeyeon menyeringai

/JLEB/ Satu belati menancap di kaki lain sang perampok yang hendak menendang wajahnya

-skip-

Semua perampok sudah di bereskan dan di sergap di penjara. Tinggalah 2 polwan cantik membereskan semua yang talah terjadi di rumah korban

"kita sangat terlambat" lirih Tiffany memegang gagang samurai takut takut melepas nya dari dada sang Ibu -Hyeyeon-

"setidak nya kita menangkap para perampok" bentak Taeyeon, kesal juga dengan Tiffany yang terkesan lemah untuk menjadi Polwan. Ia menopang mayat Ibu

/duk duk duk/ /praaang/ Tiffany menjatuhkan samurai kelantai karna kaget dan gugup dengan suara pukulan dari dalam lemari kayu

"ada orang disitu! Cepat lah Fany ah! Jangan penakut!" bentak Taeyeon. Dan Tiffany mengangguk ragu. ia coba membuka, namun lemari itu terkunci. Taeyeon yang melihat itu langsung memandangi Tiffany dan sang Ibu bergantian

"seperti nya anak Hyeyeon" pikir Taeyeon, kembali Taeyeon memandang wajah Tiffany yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu, ia memutar bola nya kesal

"kunci nya terjatuh dibawah lemari" ucap Taeyeon dan Tiffany menurut, dapat. Lemari terbuka. Mendapati Jongin terkulai lemah dipojok lemari, wajah nya pucat, wajah kecil nya di penuhi air mata. Tak bisa di bayangkan, betapa terpuruk dan sakitnya Jongin mendapati 2 orang yg sangat ia cintai tewas dihadapannya. Tiffany menangis melihatnya. Ingin rasanya Taeyeon membentak nya habis-habisan, namun di urungkannya

'hati nya lembut' tanpa Tiffany sadari Taeyeon tersenyum karena nya

"cepat! Bawa anak itu ke mobil!" tegas Taeyeon, dan Tiffany menurut. Menggendong tubuh mungil Jongin

.

Taeyeon berjalan mendahului Tiffany yang tengah menggendong Jongin kecil menuju mobil

"ki-hiks kita kemana~" tanya Jongin pada Tiffany. Tiffany menoleh saat suara anak kecil membuyar kan kesedihannya. Mata Tiffany berkaca-kaca melihat wajah kecil yang sangat malang, wajah anak kecil yg berair mata, nafas nya terdengar sesak karena menagis dan ketakutan. Di usap nya wajah anak itu dengan sayang, bibir nya tersenyum lirih melihat nya.

"kita akan tinggal bersama, " ucap nya tersenyum. Taeyeon menoleh, mata nya menyirat kan kekesalan mendengar Tiffany bicara seperti itu

"Ya! Kau menambah beban kita!" bentak Taeyeon

"eonni ania. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas anak ini! Aku janji" tegas Tiffany.

"cih! Kau selalu berkata seperti itu! Bukti nya anjing peliharaan mu itu! Ha? Siapa yg menghidupi nya ha? Siapa yg memberi makan nya kalau bukan aku?" balas Taeyeon

"hiks- ta-tapi eonni.."

"tapi apa hah?"

"tapi Jongin bukan anjing. Eonni" ujar Tiffany memasang wajah sedih. Taeyeon melaju kan jalan nya. Sungguh mengesal kan sekali mendengar, ada-ada saja alasan bodoh yg di buat Tiffany

.

.

(mobil tak beratap-Author ga tau itu apa namanya. Kalau di banjar Mobil tikap(?)-)

Mobil polisi melaju cepat. Menembus jalanan sunyi di pagi hari. Taeyeon menyetir mobil itu,sedangkan Tiffany sibuk menengok ke belakang, melihat keadaan Jongin, pasal nya ia sudah memaksa anak itu agar duduk di depan, namun Jongin menangis ingin duduk di belakang

Jongin duduk memeluk lutut di belakang mobil, di tempat tumpukkan barang-barang yg dipindah kan. Angin deras menerpa wajah nya, tubuh nya duduk berlawanan dengan arah jalan mobil, dengan balutan selimut tebal menutup seluruh tubuh dan menyisakan wajah nya yg tak tertutup. Wajah penuh air mata. Mata nya terus menatap ke arah rumah nya yg jauh dan semakin jauh

Pikiran nya di penuhi dengan ayah dan ibu nya. Di sana, dirumah itu, ada Jongin bermain badminton bersama ayah nya, ada Jongin tengah belajar menaiki sepeda roda dua, ada Jongin yg tengah mengganggu ibu nya membereskan rumah, ada Ibu yg menemani nya sebelum tidur. Dadanya naik turun menahan sesak tangis kesedihan di tinggal dua orang yg sangat ia cintai.

"hiks hiks eomma~ A-appa~" bisik nya, suara nya sudah serak karena selalu menangis. Hati nya terasa beraat meninggal kan rumah. Semakin di pandang, rumah itu serasa semakin menarik perhatian nya. Ia tak ingin jauh dari rumah. Ia tak ingin tinggal bersama Tiffany, ia hanya ingin tinggal di rumah. Yah! karena di rumah ada ayah dan ibu –pikir Jongin- sungguh pikiran nya sangat kacau.

Jongin melepas selimut nya, ia bangun dan berdiri. Mata nya memandang ke arah jalan yg terasa berjalan. Jalanan yg membuat pusing jika di pandangi terus menerus

Ia ingin melompat. Lalu lari ke rumah nya kembali

Dan Jongin melompat.

/BUKK!/

Tubuh nya melayang, dia terbang, di pandang nya alam di bawah nya. Ada tubuh nya bercucuran banyak darah di kepalanya. Namun ia tak peduli! Ia terus terbang ke arah yg berlawanan dengan mobil. Ia tak perduli dengan bayangan tubuh nya yg bersimbah darah mengalir. Tujuan nya hanyalah rumah. Dan terus ia terbang ke arah rumah, semakin ia terbang, rumah itu semakin jauh. Namun Ia tetap terus mengejar rumah nya.

**Dan Tebeceh mengejar Author. Mian pendeq, author sakit pinggang adaw.. . /_0**

**RLC mpliss. Kali aja ini pinggang bisa sembuh liat komen dari kalian :'). Mana Kyungsoo nya belum ada hiksseuh hiksseuhh~.. sing sabare~. Yeoldah! Author banyak banyak minta maaf, inta rela (bahasa banjar nya) Akhiirul kalaam. Salam cinta**

**JongInyah **

**Teaser chap 3 (?)**

**"a-aku dimana~ hiks" *TEASERGAGAL***

**END(?)**

**gomawo for review. review kalian syayah baca pake replay!**

**oke**


End file.
